


Truth or Dare

by sodunwithyou



Series: The Adventures of Daddy Dun [2]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Nightmares, Not quite dating, Secret Relationship, Smut, Tour Bus, Touring, Truth or Dare, but not really, i don't really know what happened, what happens on tour stays on tour?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodunwithyou/pseuds/sodunwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of truth or dare leads to witnessing something no-one wanted to see. Brad gets his eyes opened to the 'arrangement' between Josh and Tyler. Josh gets snappy. And Tyler is a blushing mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before Baby Boy, the little conversation that causes those nightmares.

The crew weren’t stupid.

Not even a little bit. (Duh, that’s why they got the job after all)

So when Josh and Tyler would sneak off together after shows, or emerge from the bathroom together, or share hotel rooms, they _knew_ what was going on.

If the constantly attached at the hip thing wasn’t enough, then there was the whole other side of things. The silent conversations, the power-play going on, the sharing food and drinks and bunks and beds and shower time.

And those two idiots still thought they were being sneaky. Because apparently “we just thought it would save time,” with Tyler jumping in and saying “and the planet, saving the planet” are perfectly valid excuses to share the shower time in both the bus and hotel.

Eventually though, it became clear that they knew. Tyler wouldn’t get allocated shower time (unless requested of course) and they’d only ever book one room for the two of them (with one bed) and they allocated an extra hour onto the schedule for leaving venues. They started leaving space for the _thing_ that the two of them had going on.

Whilst they accommodated it, they didn’t exactly _understand_ it. Because they weren’t dating, definitely not, whatever they’re up to was something different. So while the crew sat on the bus, waiting for the two not-love birds to show up, they turned to a game of truth or dare.

“Okay, Brad, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” he sighed, the crew had been boring and if he has to hear one more story about a first kiss or strangest sex story he’s quitting.

There was a hum of excited energy, all of them leaning in unconsciously “I dare you to…” Mark sighed, looking around the room for something to inspire him. When his eyes landed on Tyler’s discarded shirt, which was just beside Josh’s he had a eureka moment. “I dare you, to ask Ty or Josh what the hell is going on.”

“Fuck,” Brad sighed, but there was no way he could get out of it and live to tell the tale. “Well, I’m not doing it now. But I will.”

“Two days big guy,” Mark laughed, the whole crew descended into laughter as Brad shook his head. They learnt the hard way not to bother them during this time, Mark had walked in on Josh with his hands down Tyler’s pants twice and Brad woke up to go pee and found Tyler sucking Josh off. Not to mention the _other_ stories that they saved for drunk days where they could forget it ever happened and return to the ignorant bliss every crew member lived in.

Tyler and Josh returned to the bus to find the whole crew crying with laughter, “you guys okay?” Tyler asked, voice a little hoarse but that was to be expected after a show ~~it definitely wasn’t because he let Josh fuck his face~~.

By this point Mark was desperately trying to breathe again, breaths coming in desperate heaves, “yeah dude, just, funny stories.”

Something about the situation screamed _pleasegoddontask_ , so Josh took Tyler’s hand and with a small smile and a mumbled goodnight to the crew they left together, climbing into Josh’s bunk.

The crew weren’t too far behind, clearing up the mess of bottles and food wrappers they’d amassed before heading to their own bunks, “two days!” Mark sang happily, before heading to his own bed. Brad could hear the muffled laughter from Sam and Derek, with a resigned sigh he looked at Tyler’s bunk.

Or what had been Tyler’s bunk. Since the unofficial ~~but totally official~~ move it had been used as more of a storage space, with camera’s and laptops being shoved under the covers and bags of dirty clothes or midnight snacks.

Honestly, Brad did _not_ want to ask this question, but at the same time – he was hella curious.

 

 

 

 

 

As it turned out, the first mistake had been seeking Josh out. The crew were usually busy when they arrived at a venue, rushing around and setting stuff up, but Brad had shot here before and he was pretty used to the boys’ set and he had faith in the crew setting up, ~~plus they’d made him leave because they want this dare completed.~~

The second mistake, and probably the most vital, was not knocking. He’d be lying if he said he’d thought it through. Truth was, there were two dressing rooms and sound check had just happened and he kind of just wanted it _over_ , so he pushed open the door and screamed.

No-one, not a _single soul_ , would want to see that.

Tyler was butt-naked, hands painted black (but Josh got distracted before he got to his neck) and pressed to the wall. Josh had one hand wrapped around his throat, the other nestled behind his ass and _sweetbabyjesus_ that is not something Brad wanted to see.

“Come on baby boy, I want to _hear_ you scream,” Josh growled at Tyler who had his legs wrapped around Josh loosely as he pushed himself back onto Josh’s hand whilst also bucking up looking for some friction on his dick.

“Josh-ahhh!” He squealed when he noticed the pale-green Brad by the door, he moved to cover himself whispering something to Josh. Tyler had blushed a deep red, using Josh as a cover to grab his clothes before rushing past Brad with a muttered apology.

“It was just getting good,” Josh sighed sadly, falling onto the sofa and _fuck_ Brad didn’t even want to think about what could have been happening there. “I assume there’s a reason you wandered in here?”

Brad nodded, closing the door behind him, “what the fuck was that?” He exclaimed, rubbing at his face in an attempt to wake from this nightmare.

“That was me and Tyler about to fuck,” he answered with a shrug.

“What the hell is going on with you two?”

For a moment Josh considered jumping ship, making some dumbass excuse and hiding wherever Tyler is, but something in his chest protested. “Sex. Good times.”

“Are you together?”

“What is this, twenty questions?” Brad fixed him a stern look and with a sigh Josh answered, “no, we’re just fucking about.”

This made Brad frown, “it doesn’t look like that.”

A huffed laugh escaped Josh’s mouth, “it’s complicated Brad, you wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me,” it wasn’t meant as a challenge, more an invitation, but Josh was irritated – he was worked up after that _notquite_ with Tyler and he was fed up of people presuming things.

“Fine.” He exhaled angrily, before letting something like a smile light up his face. “Me and Tyler get super fucking kinky together, and I dom him. You know. So. Sometimes I get him to suck my dick and then leave him for a while, or his personal favourite is when I choke him. He’s a little slut for that. Or when I talk dirty, he likes that, being complimented gets him hard and if it’s done right so can degradation. He loves calling me daddy, the little slut, and I love getting him so close to an orgasm then leave him _gagging_ for it. It’s beautiful.”

If Brad had looked pale before, it was nothing compared to now, but when he got up to leave Josh grabbed him, “okay, I get it.”

“You sure? There’s more! I didn’t even get to tell you about the noises he makes when I’m in his ass,” Josh shouted as Brad _sprinted_ away.

A flustered looking Tyler slowly approached, he’d entered the room unnoticed by Josh or Brad, “uh, did you really have to tell him all that?”

“You didn’t want me to?” Josh asked, sounding almost nervous, but when he glanced at Tyler’s pants he realised something else. “Or did you like it?” Tyler blushed and nodded shamefully, “you’re such a good little slut. Get over here so I can finish what I started.”

“Yes daddy.”

 

 

 

 

 

“And?” Mark asked excitedly when Brad returned to the bus.

“They’re not dating.”

“Sure?”

“I don’t ever want to think about what just happened again. Ever. If you ask me to even think about this, I will kill you. I swear to God. Next time you can ask them, that was the most traumatic experience of my life. I need counselling. I will never fully recover from this.”

“But they’re not dating?” Brad had never wanted to punch someone more in his entire life.

 

 

 

 

 

Brad shot up, screaming and covered in sweat. “You ok man?” Josh asked, making Brad scream again and jump away from him.

“That didn’t happen. Fuck. No,” but he knew that was no nightmare.

Tyler was smiling sweetly, nestled in Josh’s side, “something wrong?”

Honestly, Brad thought he was going to be sick. His stomach was doing worrying flips and his head was pounding, but he didn’t want to see _that_ again. Like, ever. “Peachy.”

“So, not-dating hmm?” Mark asked the boys, and seriously, Brad was about to cry. Could it get any worse?

“Nope,” Josh answered, locking eyes with Brad, “I can explain it to you if you want though?” Yes. Yes, it could get worse. Tyler blushed a light pink, tugging at Josh’s top in an effort to make him abort mission, but he couldn’t hide the smile tugging at his lips.

“Ye-” Mark began, bouncing like an excited puppy.

“NOPE. Not again,” Brad argued, jumping up and heading for the door, “I’m not being here for this.”

But as he wiggled the handle he realised the door wasn’t opening. “We’re on the road you idiot,” Mark laughed hysterically.

He turned to desperation, looking at Tyler, “please don’t make me go through this again. I can’t do it.”

Something about the look in his eyes, ~~or the fact that he was super horny~~ , made him lean into Josh and whisper in his ear, “leave him be, come on, I want to suck you off.”

“Fine baby boy, let’s go,” Josh stood, “we’re gunna go and, uh, be busy in the back lounge.”

“Working on music,” Tyler added, with an innocent smile.

Though Mark rolled his eyes he nodded, and pointedly did _not_ watch the two walk hand in hand to the back room and _definitely_ didn’t see the two locking lips before the door closed. “When will those two idiots stop with the dumbass excuses?”


End file.
